Admitting To Love
by KSpirit
Summary: What do you think? The title gives a good enough summary!


Title: Admitting To Love  
  
Author: KSpirit  
  
Rating: Probably PG  
  
Category: UST, then MSR  
  
Content Warning: Sexual implications, plus MSR MSR MSR!   
  
Archive: Gossamer, I will do myself. All others, yes, but please tell me where they go!  
  
Disclaimer (sing to the tune of "Deck the Halls": Dana Scully and Fox Mulder, falalalalalalalala  
  
These characters are not mi-ine, falalalalalalalala. They belong to  
  
Chri-is Carter, falala,lalala,la la la. I am only borrow-ing them,   
  
fa lalala la, la la la la.  
  
Authors Notes-This is my first fic! It is also part 1 of who knows how many parts. Tell me what you think! Also, I am looking for a beta. Look for next parts out soon!  
  
Okay, I went through a major identity crisis. I was Agent Jay, then HarmsMarine. Now I'm KSpirit. lol. That one is here to stay!   
  
Feedback-Appreciated! Please!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Good morning" I said as I walked into the office.  
  
"What's this?" she asked, as usual not returning my greeting.  
  
She is sitting at her desk holding a piece of paper in front of her. I walk over behind her and try to grab it the paper away from her.  
  
"Don't bother, I already read it", she says, holding it out of my reach. "Is it true?"  
  
I look down as I feel the heat rising in my cheeks. I take a deep breath.  
  
"Mulder?"  
  
I raise my eyes to meet hers again as I give her my answer.  
  
"Yes."  
  
I look down again, feeling even more uncomfortable. I glance back up as I heard her soft chuckle. She must have sensed my discomfort though, because she stopped and explained herself.  
  
"I'm sorry Mulder, I just think that it's ironic. I feel the same way about you, but we have hid our feelings for so long."  
  
As she said this she walked over to me and stood in front of me, her head tilted up to look at my face. My breath caught in my throat as I looked down at her in the office.   
  
My voice was low and husky, "We were afraid-that the other did not reciprocate the feelings, that we would endanger our friendship, one of us would be fired."  
  
"I think that choice number one-" She stopped mid sentence as I slowly bent my head down to meet hers. Her lips met mine half way in a kiss.  
  
It was a chaste kiss at first, but after a few seconds turned into one of passion. I brought my arms around her and pulled her close to me. I felt her lips open under mine and she ran her tongue along my lower lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and my tongue came out to do battle with hers. She wrapped her ands around my neck and deepened the kiss.  
  
I reluctantly broke the kiss. She opened her eyes and looked up at me.  
  
"We can't do this here," I said. "We need to go somewhere else."  
  
She walks over to her desk and grabs her keys. Next, she goes to the coat rack and, after grabbing both of our jackets, takes my hand and leads me out of the office and out to her car. When we get out to her car she drops the keys in my hand and walks around to the passenger side. We both get in her car and drive to her apartment in a comfortable silence.   
  
I parked in a spot across the street from her building and got out of the car, going to her side to open the door. She got out and my hand moved to its familiar spot at the small of her back as we walked across the street to her building and up to her apartment.   
  
I gave her the keys to unlock the door and we went inside, taking off our shoes and coats. She took my suit jacket and hung it in the closet with hers. She then went to the couch and pulled me down on top of her. I captured her lips with mine again and we kissed passionately while our hands started exploring. After about 30 seconds we broke apart for air and she pushed me away. She grabbed my hand while getting off the couch and simply tugged my arm, signaling me to follow. I obliged and found myself being pulled down the hall to her bedroom, where I shut the door behind us.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
